I will Kill, if It Makes You Happy
by hylianangel300
Summary: Based on the King Papyrus AU comic by nyublackneko. Papyrus is now the new King of monsters.When another human falls the monsters want papyrus to finish what Asgore started. seeing him torn by this. Sans takes on the burden to take the souls of the humans who fall. besides what could be be better then seeing his brother smile.
1. To Make You Happy

This story was inspired on her king papyrus comic by nyublackneko on tumblr. The head cannon and Au belongs to them. I'm just inspired to write a story about it.

" Hey kid, I hope life is great for you. everyone down here is pretty much the same. Toriel refused the offer to be the queen when asked. She said she was happier taking care of The Ruins. Undyne blames you for Asgores death you know. Undyne said she will avenge him by hunting you down and killing you when the day comes and we make it to the surface. One other thing, Since Toriel refused to be queen, Papyrus nominated himself to be king, I also did put in a good word for him as did everyone who knew him. I have never seen him so happy. well I have to talk to you soon kid. " Sans hung up the phone and sighed, he called the kid every day, and left a message hoping one day they would return the call.

" Hey Sans?" Sans turned around to see Alphys standing by the door of his lab, since Papyrus became king he made Sans the 2nd royal scientist with Alphys since he knew Sans liked science.

" whats up Alph?"

"its Pap- I mean King Papyrus, he needs to speak with you about something...he sounded really dishearten." Sans soul ran cold, what in the world could make Papyrus that upset. he thought to himself.

" Thanks Alphys." Sans walked right past her and took a short cut to wind up right outside the back of the throne room. Sans put on his fake smile and entered the throne room. " Hey pap, Alphys told me you called is-" Sans stopped in his tracks. He didn't even need to see Papyrus to know something was wrong. the aura of the room was deathly still.

" A human fell through today..."

" Really is-"

" No sans, it is not the same one as before...the monsters. Every one. They want me to restart and finish what Asgore started..." Sans heart sunk, and felt like it hit the bottom of this non existing stomach. He could feel the magic in him start to resonate, as his eye started to glow slightly blue. " No puzzles, no judgment, just execution...I don't know what to do Sans...what do I do? can I really sacrifice the happiness and freedom of all Monsters? Can I Sacrifice the only wish they have...for the first time in really long time Sans...I saw hope in their eyes. Can I really take that away? just so a single human child can live? I don't know if I could even kill something...I don't know if I could ever live with the guilt...If I don't I will make everyone upset...I will make them question my loyalty because I put a human...before monsters. Why must this decision be so HARD SANS!" Papyrus said crying.

Sans stood there, slowly trying to process everything his younger brother just said. never had he heard brother talk in such away. Sans eyes was glowing brighter as a blue flame emitted from his eye socket surrounding his cyan eye. His emotions were in such turmoil. " Sans?" Papyrus questioned since his brother was so silent. Something cracked inside of sans. He had a plan, a plan in which everyone will win. Sans knew this plan would sacrifice every moral he had, every absolute resolve he ever held on to. For the first time in a very long time he felt Determination. His eye stopped glowing and his eyes went blank. he spoke up finally.

"Papyrus...everything will work out... you have to trust me though. I have a plan...but, Papyrus can you make me a promise."

" Of Course Sans,what is it?" he said getting up and moved behind the throne to look at his brother. Sans looked up at his younger brother looking so regal you could barely tell it was the same go lucky Skeleton he was months go " Papyrus promise me. That no matter what happens. You will never stop smiling and being happy. Can you do that?"

" Of course I can sans, you have my word." Sans walked up to his brother and hugged him tightly.

" don't worry bro, I promise everything will be fine." Sans said letting go. "I have some left over paper work to finish up, I will probably spend the night in the lab. I will see you tomorrow okay?"

" Sure Sans, have a good night." Sans smiled and walked out of the throne room. he sunk into an corridor and cried. He knew the plan he made, was dangerous. If papyrus was to ever find out he didn't know what would happen. but he knew this is the only way everyone will be happy. Even if it meant pushing aside and throwing away his own happiness.

" As long as Papyrus is happy, I am happy, as long as papyrus is smiling I can smile. As long as papyrus is king as his brother, I will always be by his side and help him." Sans got up, the sadness now turned into raw Determination. his eyes blank, he took a short cut back to the True Lab.

meanwhile back at the lab Alphys and Undyne were watching some random magical girl Anime that Undyne found patrolling the trash dump earlier today. when suddenly the alarm sounded. which startled both girls. "Thats odd. That's coming from the True Lab." Alphys hurried over to the giant computer she used to watch the entire underground. she brought up the True Lab cameras on the big screen. She saw Sans turning off the alarm.

" Sans? what on earth is he doing in there?" Undyne questioned. Alphys had a sinking feeling something wasn't right.

" Hey Undyne, lets go check on him. I don't like the feeling I have..." The two girls walked over to the elevator that led to the lab and entered it.

Down in the lab Sans was walking around. The place smell wretched the pipes were rusted ,and leaking water, and god knows what else. Lucky for him the Amalgamates were all sleeping so he wouldn't have to deal with them. he stumbled around until he found the room he was looking for. He looked up at the deactivated goat/ Dragon skull looking Machine with wires of all different colors and tubes connected to it. quite frankly it was scary to look at. Sans walked over to the control panel and dusted it off everything looked like it was fine, he input the code that he remembered the previous royal scientist gave him. encase one day he needed to use it. After a few seconds the machine sprung to life, Sans smiled, when he heard someone behind him. " Sans what are you doing?! the fuck is that thing!" Undyne yelled. Sans turned around his eyes blank

" This is a soul compressor. It compresses and stores souls so they won't get damage or dissipate once they leave the body. The previous Scientist W.D Gaster made this...back when we were harvesting the souls of humans who fell down here. "

" Sans why would you reactivate that thing? "

" A human fell down today...Everyone wants papyrus to kill it...and take its soul...you see though, I will not let Papyrus carry that burden, or commit that sin. I will do it for him...I will carry that burden, I will carry that sin, I will carry the guilt. I will kill for Papyrus, I will sacrifice my morals and resolve for Papyrus, I will sacrifice my all for my brother..." Sans left eye was glowing bright blue. It honestly freaked out the girls, never had they seen Sans like this, the guy was usually cracking horrible puns and being lazy. Never had they seen the older skeleton brother determined.

" Sans this is really bad idea...What would papyrus would say about this? that your going to commit horrible acts in his name? He would be devastated Sans. This won't make your brother happy."

" It will...he will not know about it...I'm going to warn you two...If you tell Papyrus about my plan...Well to say the least you both are going to have really bad time. have my word girls?"

" Yes..." Alphys sadly said. Undyne nodded.

" Great! I will see you all later, I have something to take care of." Sans eyes went back to normal and he smiled walking past the two girls and took a short cut out of the room.

" Undyne we have to tell Papyrus...I'm not going to let Sans kill..."

" Alphys, do you really think Sans would do something like that? Would he really kill?"

" I don't know...I have never seen him that serious...or Determined...if a monster has hat much Determination. I really don't know what would happen. But. king Pa-"

"I know you want to, I want to as well, not telling him is going against my morals. but seeing Sans like that is nerve wracking,I have trained with papyrus, he is very strong, almost as strong as me. I know sans lazy but seeing him like that I can tell hes not weak. I can tell by looking into that eye of his. his magic and soul is as stronger than papyrus's. his soul is as strong as mine if not stronger. Adding his Determination to kill for Papyrus in the mix. is something I don't want to see if we betray him. I had no idea sans was the type who would Sacrifice everything for his brother."

" neither did I...but your right...Sans is dangerous right now, I don't want to cross him,but its not right not to."

" I know Alphys...I know. but for Papyrus's sake and his we must keep silent." Alphys sighed and hugged her.

" I'm scared Undyne." Alphys said starting to cry.

" I know as am I..." Undyne held on to Alphys. she was determined to keep papyrus in the dark for the sake of Alphys, the underground, herself, Papyrus and Sans.


	2. I Will Kill

CH 2:

Sans wound up outside of the ruins. it looked like no human had passed by here. he took a seat behind a bush and tried to relax. he was whirlwind of emotions. everything stirred yet he felt alive. If this was what the kid was felt, he could understand why the kids determination was so strong. Suddenly the door to The Ruins opened from it out came a girl no more then ten. The child looked around in awe of the snow. she ran down the path excited to see what lay a head. Sans watched the child and followed behind. when the child got to the bridge the girl stopped to look at gate papyrus had made. She heard foot steps behind her and the girl turned around and saw sans standing there. She smiled at the skeleton and waved. Sans felt something burn inside of him. could he really do this? He sighed, knowing he had to this was is reslove now. to kill for papyrus so he can be happy. "...I hate to do this but.. no hard feelings okay?" The child looked confused and was scared of sans. Sans eye glowed blue and the child turned away to try and run, but the child felt herself being dragged back. She looked down and saw her soul resonating blue from her chest. the child started to cry. Sans almost couldn't bare it he closed his eyes and said. "I'm sorry..." He clenched his hand into a fist and bones shot out from the ground impaling the kid effectively killing her. The snow turned red from the child's blood spilling on to the ground Sans felt that some landed on his cheek. Sans let go and opened his eyes seeing the amount of blood on the ground made him slightly sick. He was horrified but, at the same time he felt at ease it wasn't that hard. he could do this. He looked over and saw the soul floating there. he used his magic and enveloped it soul he smiled. " One down. six to go." he sent it to the soul compressor. he picked up the body and carried far back in the woods to bury it. Little did he know Alphys and Undyne were watching.

" Oh god!" they were stunned to see Sans actually do it. Alphys started breaking down crying and Undyne could do nothing but stare, she never had seen sans fight but that was most brutal thing she had seen. " I mustn't tell Papyrus...I mustn't tell Papyrus..."

" Tell me what?" they heard Papyrus's voice and they quickly switch off the security footage.

" Hey papyrus, uh nothing, Sans told me a very lame pun, and he didn't want me to tell you since he wanted to surprise you. hehe" She was kinda bad at lying but Luckily Papyrus was naive enough not to question.

"Oh okay, well I'm glad hes trying them out on you before me. I The Great papyrus sometimes can't stand the puns especially the skeleton ones." He looked over to see Alphys still crying. " Is everything alright."

" Yeah, Alphys had a stress break down that's to worry about."

" Alphys you look like you need a hug!" Alphys felt Papyrus pick her up and hug her.

" Thanks king papyrus , I'm fine now." she smiled.

" Alphys how many times do I have to tell you. You don't need to put king in front of my name. were friends." he smiled.

" you are so much like Asgore its funny really your so nice and kind." She could understand why Sans would do everything in his power to make sure hes happy. seeing Papyrus other then happy is like seeing the world end.

" Awe why thank you Alphys, now is Sans around? He said he had paper work to finish up. So I being the wonderful king and brother I am. I wanted so give him a plate of my spaghetti I made especially for him."

" Hes not here papyrus, you just missed him. He went out for a walk he will be back soon. you can put it in the fridge, if you have something to do."

" Non sense, I The Great papyrus will wait,to see my brother." The two girls side glanced each other nervously. the two smiled and sat down next to papyrus. just act like everything was normal. they told themselves. though it was hard given what they just saw and the secret the swore never to speak of

After burying the body sans stood there, still in disbelief he actually did it. suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

" Golly that was bit harsh wasn't it trash bag?" He knew that voice. He hated that voice. He turned and saw Flowey next to him.

" What do you want?" He growled at the flower.

" Nothing at all for once. I was just surprised to see you kill an innocent child in cold blood. I never knew you had it in you. What you just did was on a level of what Chara would do. Tell me, did you finally decide to adopt the philosophy of kill or be killed Sansy?"

"Far from it. I'm doing this is for-

" Papyrus? let me guess now that The Great Papyrus is king, he has the expectation to finish what Asgore started. Gosh but the poor innocent Papyrus is to precious to be tainted with the sin of murder. instead his elder brother becomes the harbinger of death so his brother can keep on smiling. The others will praise him for the work he has done. unbeknownst to them the lazy elder brother is the one doing all the dirty work. Killing in the name of the king, letting the Determination of protecting Papyrus innocence be the driving force to kill. Geez Sansy, you must really have lots of LOVE for him." Flowey laughed. Sans growled as his eye overflowed with magic, form the anger of the words the flower just spoke. " Whats wrong trash bag did I strike a nerve?hahahahaha. Like it or not your starting to develop my philosophy."

" Listen here you soulless little freak. your right I am doing as you said."

" Well- wait. what? you are agreeing with me?" Flowey looked at Sans confused.

" Yes and no, what you said is right. I am doing this for him, but in away I'm doing this for everyone. So everyone can be happy. we will one day soon be free,t hat will make the others happy. In return it will make Papyrus happy because he never will had to get his hands dirty. I am going to be punished for this one day. I can tell. But, I will accept it when that time comes. It's not kill or be killed. Its kill to be happy." Flowey just snorted at sans.

"What ever you say Sansy, but I will say one thing. I do hope this crusade of yours will be worth it. Until this all comes back and bites you one day. I look forward to seeing you kill, not gonna lie, its much more fitting for you." with that Flowey left. Sans scoffed at the flower. though he did hate to admit it Flowey was right. he despised the flower with his everything but he knew from this point on it would either be harder or easier.


	3. So You Can Smile

"Sans must have taken a long walk, if hes not back then. I hope he is okay." Papyrus said laying on the couch. " Did Sans seem okay to you?"

" Yeah, why do you ask?" Alphys said, trying not to sound nervous.

" Well, I don't know if you heard, a human fell through today. Everyone expects me to finish what Asgore started." Alphys and Undyne froze. " Sans told me everything will work out and not to worry. That he had a plan. He also asked me to promise him, that no matter what happens I shouldn't stop smiling and being happy. he was acting a little strange, but you know he has his moods he gets into."

Undyne and Alphys were silent. trying to figure out how to respond. Suddenly they heard the door to the True Lab open and out came Sans. The three turned to see him. " Brother welcome back! Did you enjoy your walk?" Sans froze seeing Papyrus there. He was glad he remembered to wipe off the blood on his cheek and by luck he ran into a Wousha. asked it to wash his hoodie he told the creature that he spilled ketchup all over it and the monster happily obliged to clean it for him.

" Yeah it was nice, the lab can get kind of stifling so I wanted to get some fresh air." he smiled, Undyne and Alphys were shocked to see how calm he was after what they saw. " Did you want something bro?"

" I stopped by to give you some of my Extra Special Spaghetti! Undyne and Alphys told me you were out so I wanted to wait and give it to you! you looked like you could have used it." He handed Sans the plate of now cold spaghetti. "Are you okay?" Papyrus can tell something was slightly off about his brother, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" yeah I'm fine bro. this looks pretty good, Thanks a,"

" Sans don't."

" A Skeleton for the spaghetti." He winked, Papyrus sighed

" Why must you always do that one!"

" I don't know, maybe because it really rattles your bones."

" Sans Stop its not funny." Sans laughed, he did love how flustered Papyrus, would get about his puns.

" For real though, thanks."

" Your welcome, if it wasn't for me, you would be living off of ketchup." Papyrus smiled at his older brother.

" Whats wrong with that?" Sans shrugged

" EVERYTHING! Honestly Sans I'm surprised people don't question more who is older. You act half your age most of the time."

" Well what can I say its more skelefun to act half my age" he winked and laughed.

" That doesn't even work?!" he stared at his brother but he couldn't help but smile. Undyne and Alphys still stood there unable to process how nonchalant Sans was ."well I must be off, before others start to question where I am. I will see you guys later." Papyrus said, marching off proudly. once he left, Sans sighed in relief.

" How..." Sans turned to Undyne her head hanging low fist clenched. he saw her summon a spear, and threw it at him. he dodged out of the way. Sans looked up at Undyne with a shocked expression on his face " How are you able to act like everything is normal AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" she yelled tears in her eyes. " You can stand there, smile, and crack jokes even after you just killed a child?!" Sans didn't respond. he stood there head down. " Answer me...Sans how are you able to do it?!"

" Do you think it made me happy to do that?" he said tears finally falling. " Did you think that was easy ?"

" Sans."

" That's was one of the hardest things i had to do!" he yelled his eye surrounded by a blue flame. " I closed my eyes and i didn't even watch myself kill her...I can still feel the blood on my cheek and hoodie even though its not there. I'm doing this for Papyrus, for all Monsters. So everyone can be happy. you cam never understand!" he yelled bones flying from the sides of him towards The two girls. Undyne and Alphys dodged out of the two girls looked at him. Sans took a deep breath and let the magic dissipate. " This is my burden to carry alone. I do not need you asking questions. Stay out of this for your own good." He said sternly. Undyne stood there and angrily glared at the older Skeleton brother.

" Fine Sans, we won' papyrus finds out one way or another. You will never be forgiven. Hell you aren't forgiven for doing what you just did."

"I never a-"

" I don't care sans. I don't think you understand how much it will hurt him if he find out. Dirty child killer." Undyne codly statted turning around and leaving. Alphys looked over at Sans she he frowned and followed Undyne. Sans stood there. unable to say a thing. he just hung his head, until when he heard a voice.

"Dirty child killer. that's a good one. I need to remember that."

" Why are you here?"

" I just happen to be by here and watched that whole thing unfold. I have never seen Undyne that angry. If looks could kill you would be dead where you stand." he laughed

" So What? Are you going to be spying on me now you little freak?"

" Eh, more like observing, you are the most interesting thing to play with as of right now. This time line has panned out so much differently then what I thought how it would. Chara would be proud. Speaking of which, I wonder if Chara will end up possessing you?"

" Excuse me?" he coldly stated raising an eye brow at Flowey.

" I mean. You gained allot of LOVE from single child, I wonder how much your LOVE will grow when you murder six more. If it doesn't I would be surprised."

" If it tries well lets just say it's gonna have a bad time."

" hahahahahaha! Do you really you think you could beat Chara if it tries to posses you? You are such an Idiot! No oNe HaS Or CaN EveR BeAT ChArA." Flowey sadistically smiled. He felt felt him self being enveloped in Sans magic unable to move" Let me go Trash bag...I would be nice to me if I were you."

" Give me a reason why?" he growled staring at flowey,

" You know I talk to your brother. I encourage him, I praise him, I give him advice. Papyrus believes every word I say. We wouldn't want any word of your secret little crusade getting back to the king now would we?" Flowey Smiled. Sans growled and let Flowey go. "You started down this path, and I'm here for the ride." Flowey laughed before popping back underground. Sans kicked the wall in frustration, he hated that he had to be nice to that soulless abomination. But, it would be worse if he did go back and tell Papyrus. he wasn't one to make false threats. Sans sighed an went and laid down on the couch upstairs, he was exhausted emotionally and physically. he closed his eyes and in an instant he was asleep.

The next morning Papyrus woke up to a Whimsalot shouting at him. " Your majesty! I have some most important news!"

" What is it? is everything alright?" Papyrus questioned yawning at the same time.

" Your Majesty, the human is missing."

" How is that possible?" he questioned, confused since there is no way the human can just go missing.

" We got conformation the human left the ruins but their gone, We think it may have had a run in with a monster and...well."

" Oh..." Papyrus's heat Sank. "Thank you for letting me know...did its soul be obtained?" he asked nervously.

"I do not know your Majesty"Are you okay?" he questioned seeing papyrus look at down at his bed.

" Yes I am it's just...never mind, Please return to your post." he smiled.

"As you wish." the Whimsalot bowed and floated out the window. Papyrus sighed, he could feel his eyes start to tear up as he pulled out his phone.

Sans awoke to his phone vibrating, he groggily picked up the phone and answered it still partially asleep.

" Hello?"

" Sans..." hearing his brothers voice, he bolted up wide awake.

" Pap- is everything alright? whats wrong!?" He said starting to panic, his mind racing a thousand miles a minute.

" Can you come see me.I need you." Sans heart sank, fearing the worse, he tried to keep himself calm.

" Yeah bro be right there." He jumped off the couch and set up a short cut right to the outside of Papyrus's room. He took several deep breaths and entered. " Is everything okay? " before Papyrus could say anything he walked over to his brother and hugged him.

" whats wrong?" Papyrus was shaking then he started to cry.

" Papyrus don't cry...what happened?" he had a feeling he knew why _just act like everything is normal._ He mentally told himself

" The human is dead Sans..." Sans froze.

" What? how? Who told you?" Fearing Flowey actually went and told him.

" A whimsalot did..he said the human left the ruins...but went missing. We think the child ran into a monster and...you know..." Papyrus sobbed." Its no fair Sans, that child did nothing wrong." Sans hugged his brother tightly, and started rubbing his back.

" It's alright pap...it's alright." he couldn't really find words. If Papyrus got this upset about hearing about the death. He couldn't imagine how upset he would be if he found out the truth. " Hey papyrus...remember what you promised me?"

"That no matter what happens, I shouldn't stop smiling and being happy. How can I be happy Sans?"

" Well, think about it like this...follow my logic okay? What happens when a human dies here?"

" their soul leaves their body."

" Exactly. So its likely the soul was obtained...which means if it was."

" Then it's a step closer to breaking the barrier. The only wish they have is to be free, and live on the surface. Which will make everyone happy."

" Papyrus its very likely their wish will come to pass."

" You're right Sans, this event is... in a twisted way its a good thing. The monsters are happy, and I didn't have to do a Violence." He said wiping a away his tears he smiled and let go of his brother

" There's that famous smile of yours." Sans laughed. Papyrus gave him another hug.

" Thank you Sans, Even though you love plaguing my life with lame puns. I'm happy you are there when I need you."

" No thanks needed Pap, I will always be there for you I promise." E _ven though I kill, so you can smile._


	4. I Will Sin

Days past in the Undergound. No one really spoke about the human child anymore. Papyrus made an announcement that the human had a run in with a monster and unfortunately died. He did mention that the soul was taken. all the monsters cheered. Papyrus saw all the hope in the monsters eyes become stronger. Sans rarely said anything either unless he was with Papyrus. Undyne barely talked to him anymore as is. when she was with Alphys and he was there, he would spend it in the lab to ignore her. He spent most of his time watching the Camera footage in the throne room waiting to hear about a human would fall. That way he could beat papyrus to the human. he knew if Papyrus met the human first it would ruin his chance. " You know I could help you?" He turned around from the desk and Saw Flowey sitting there smiling.

" I don't want your help. Go away you pesky weed."

" Why do you insult me so much? I haven't done anything to you."

" Really now? Resetting the time line over, and over again doesn't do anything?"

" Well you caused me a fair share of the resets. Dirty flower killer." Flowey laughed and Sans growled and glared at the flower eye glowing brightly."Careful now, wouldn't want to let papyrus find out anything now would we?" Sans huffed and let it dissipate.

" Never in my life I thought I would Black mailed by a Flower."

" Come one Sansy have some faith in me. I just want to help you."

" You're doing a pretty banging job getting me to want your help."

" Well if that that's the way it'g going to be. All l I was going to do is make the job easier for you. But, it's obvious you don't want my help, I guess I will go back to watching from the side lines."

" Wait..What do you mean by easier?" Sans questioned. Flowey sadistically smiled turning a around as he said

" You see I'm the first one to meet all the humans who fall. If you catch my drift. Papyrus would never know and you can do your little deed. its a win win for the both of you." Sans eyes went blank contemplating whether or whether not to take his help. he had no reason to trust him plus Flowey could betray him in any time. But, in the end though. It would be easier and the chance of papyrus catching him would be less likely.

" So, Do we have a deal?"

" One thing, what's the catch? You're not gaining anything from this. So why would you help me?"

" The only thing i will get is more high quality entertainment."

" How do I know you won't betray me?"

" Sansy, please if i was going to. I would have done it by now. trust me." he smiled offering a vine to sans. Sans sighed as he stretched out his hand and shook Flowey's vine.

" See now that wasn't so hard was it Sa-" Sans quickly cut him off.

" Be warned Flowey. if you do decide to betray me. You'll be dead where you stand...got it?"

" Fine. See you soon Sansy." Flowey popped back underground, and left Sans alone. He looked up at the screen and smiled seeing Papyrus happily watering Asgores Flowers. Sans sighed.

" I feel like I just made a deal with a demon. but if its to see you keep smiling then its worth it." Sans gave a yawn and made his way back up stairs to regular Lab. He looked around and saw no one was there.

" I guess Undyne and Alphys went out." He took the escalator upstairs and laid down on the couch. before long he fell asleep.

 _"where am I?" Sans questioned as he woke up in a black void. there was an unsettling stillness._

 _" hehehehehehe" he heard a laugh he looked around but couldn't see anything._

 _" who's there? show yourself!" He could his eye start to glow._

 _" The demon who comes when you call its name..." He heard it whisper. he looked around still couldn't find anything. " The one who is summoned when you gain LOVE." Sans started to panic he had never been as terrified as he was right now. then suddenly he heard foot steps. He turned around and saw A child standing there. he realized it was the same one who fell down months ago._

 _" Kid? What are you doing here?" he questioned. " Man kid, you scared the shit out of me. hehe" he laughed. The human didn't respond._

 _" Kid ? Are you alright ?" He went to take a step forward and suddenly the child glanced behind her. Sans Froze when he saw the smile the child had and a glowing red eye._

 _" What are you?" His magic grew even wilder before he didn't ever realize it had enveloped his hand, and his eye became surrounded by a cyan flame._

 _" Like I said Sans, the demon who comes when you call its name...Come on now bone head, you know who I am." The black void started to change in an instant they were in the judgement hall Sans looked around confused._

 _" You see one day, we will meet here. One day you will judge me for my sins, for every life I took. but today no...Today I'm the one...WhO IS GoIng tO JUdGe YoU!" Sans backed up slowly_

 _" Kid come on. we don't have to do this. i mean-"_

 _" Mean what? you're scared. I can see the fear, I can feel it..you're unsure this will work. You're scared this will all be for naught. Hehe guess what Comedian? No one can SAVE you.."_

 _" You're wrong!"_

 _" Then try, comedian." Sans cried out for Papyrus. all he got was his voice echoing in the empty hall way._

 _" But nobody came. Why would they? You said you wanted to do this all on your own. That no one can know. Especially your dear brother...times up Comedian..." Sans tried to back up further but he couldn't move his body. he was panicking. For the first time in his life, he was helpless. he glared up at the demon. he saw she was slowly approaching towards him " You see Comedian..its a beautiful day outside...Birds are singing...Flowers are Blooming...On days like these..Monsters like you...SHoulD Be...BuRNiNg In HELL!" Chara raced towards him, in an instant he felt a knife cut across his chest._

Sans screamed and bolted up panting, he checked his chest but nothing was there. " Thank god." He looked saw his hand was shaking and a blue magic still surround it. He started to take deep breaths as he felt the magic start to dissipate. Never had he had a dream like that. He Assumed that what Chara looked like. He had heard about it. but he never imagined he would see it nor that it looked like the kid he became such good friends with. Sans hopped up off the couch and decided to take a walk. he set up a short cut and wound up in his favorite place in Waterfall. the pathway Which had the best view of The Capital. especially with the crystals overhead making it look like stars are shining over it. Sans took a deep breath it felt good to smell the fresh earthy smell of Waterfall, the sulfur smell in The Hotland can get irritating after a while. He sat in the silence taking it all in. he couldn't wait until Papyrus and him could look at the real stars in the night sky on the surface. "Note to self, another reason why I'm doing this. So Papyrus and I can see real stars together." He smiled thinking about it, but his smiled was short lived when he heard something come up next to him. he looked over and saw Flowey. " Its show time."

" Already?"

" Apparently so. The child is looking for his friend who he saw fall down here. He waited a few days before coming to try and get her in case she showed back up. but she never came. What an idiot! Who Would come down here on purpose." Flowey giggled as Sans sighed.

" Alright then." Sans got up and opened up a short cut.

" See you soon" Flowey sadistically laughed and went back underground. Sans rolled his eyes and looked at his short cut.

"Maybe this kid will be a bit more of a challenge. I hope so." His eyes went blank as he entered the glowing light and warped out of the room.


	5. If You're There When I Need You

Sans warped right out in front of the ruins. Lucky for him it was midnight and the area was eerily darker then usual. Which he could use to his advantage. Soon as the human would open the door he would be right there to meet them. Not long after the door opened and he saw a human boy. he looked angry as he brandished a knife in hand. Sans had a feeling he knew what happened in there. The kid stopped when saw sans. The child glared at the skeleton. " Hey kid-" before he could finish the child ran at him with the knife . Sans dodged out of the way.

" You monsters are the reason why Amy never came back!" he sad rushing back towards Sans

" Chill kid." Sans said grabbing the boys soul with his magic and turning it blue with that all to familiar ping. the boy tried to move but it was useless.

" Let me go Monster!"

" Sure thing." Sans said as he threw the kid against a tree. The kid fell down and yelped in pain. His toy knife went flying. the boy tried to get up slowly but collapsed. He was on the verge of tears. Sans walked over and picked up and pocketed the knife.

" Kids like you shouldn't be playing with things like these you know?"

" I don't care! I just want her back..." he said starting to cry. Sans stopped and stared at the kid his eyes became normal.

" She was my only friend...she made my life worth living...why did you all take her from me?" The boy cried out. Sans felt something resonate in his soul. the kid probably killed everything in The ruins. But, he still felt sort of bad for the kid since he could relate. Sans eyes went black.

" Hey kid, I know how you can see your friend again?"

" How? I just want her back!. I don't care what happens." He smiled blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Close your eyes. you'll join her soon." Sans coldly stated

"Wait wh-" before the kid could finish the sentence. Sans attack pierced the child. the child coughed once then perished. Sans let go and saw the body laying there. Even in the dark the blood still showed. Sans sighed in relief. This time it was a little easier. But, it scared him that by the time the final human rolled around, he felt like he would feel nothing As the soul rose out of the body he enveloped it and sent it back to the true lab.

"Well at least that kid put up a fight. Even if it was a weak one. What a Shame that you had to kill him. I actually kind of liked that kid." Flowey said popping up behind Sans. Sans was silent. " Hey trash bag, I'm talking to you. You listening?" Sans stared at the body.

"That kid was allot like me. in a way I feel like i just killed apart of myself."

"What?" Flowey said confused.

" That kid came here searching for his friend because she made his life worth living. Papyrus is the same for me. I would do same thing as that kid did if anything was to happen to him." he chuckled "Lord knows it would probably end the same way to." he said thinking back to his dream he had earlier.

" well. I uh..." Flowey really didn't know what to say. "Better bury the body, before anyone comes through here." Flowey stated before popping back underground. Sans Zipped up his jacket. picked up the body he carried it far back into the woods and using his magic dug a small grave for child. he placed the child's body in it and used his magic to cover it back up. he sighed. " Rest easy kid. I'm sorry." He turned took a shirt cut back to the true lab.

back at the lab, sans threw his jacket in the wash. as he waited for it to be done, he sat on the floor and stared at the soul compressor. Two of the tubes right next to each other glowed pink and orange. " What ever happens to you all when you die. I hope its nice." he closed his eyes and sighed.

 _Sans looked around and was confused why and how he was at the doorway when he dosed off on the floor in front of the machine. He got up and looked over and he saw a silhouette of someone standing in front of the soul compressor. it took him a few seconds to realize who it belonged to._

 _" Oh god Papyrus?!"_

 _" Sans what is this?..."_

 _" It's nothing bro really. Don't-"_

 _" You're lying. Is this what happened to those humans?...Did you kill them Sans?"_

 _" Papyrus listen. I-"_

 _" Silence." Sans blinked never had he heard his brother talk to him like that. " Sans...why would you kill them... When there is always another way?!"_

 _" Pap, listen I-I did it for you. I didn't wan-"_

 _" For me? You killed for me?"_

 _" So you could be happy and wouldn't have to kill...so you could answer the others monsters wish."_

 _" You really think this would make me happy? Finding out that my own brother killed innocent children...just so the wish of the other monsters could be answered? We could have found another way. Even if took decades. We could have found a way together. Instead you chose to go behind my back! You lied to my face! I never thought my own brother would lie to me...I thought we could trust each other with everything Sans...you could have talked to me...but you didn't." Sans was starting to tear up, his breathing became faster, he tried to keep himself calm but he couldn't. Then Papyrus turned to him. his right eye glowing with an orange flame. " You should be executed for this...suffer the same pain as the humans felt." Sans eye glowed with a blue flame. He fell to his knees and broke down sobbing_

 _" I'm sorry Papyrus! Please don't do this. I didn't want you to feel this guilt, I didn't want you feel this pain! Oh god I'm sorry! I love you Papyrus, you give my life meaning. You are my world Papyrus, You're my Determination, you're my only reason for living!" he cried out._

 _" It's too late Sans. You should have told me that along time ago." Sans looked up with tears streaming down his face as he saw orange glowing bones surround Papyrus pointed right at him. " Good bye.." he sent them flying towards him._

 _" I'm sorry!"_ Sans woke up screaming. he was shaking as he noticed the ground around him was wet. he was crying that dream scared him more then the first one. He felt alone, helpless and scared. He quickly set up a short cut to his brothers room and ran through it. Sans stepped out of the portal and saw Papyrus was sleeping. sans walked over to his brother. " Hey papyrus...wake up. I need you." Sans said slightly shaking his brother. "Sans what is it?" He said sitting up and turning on the bed side lamp." he looked over and saw Sans standing there, tears still in his eyes, and his eye glowing.

"Sans what happened?! Are you okay?!" He hadn't seen his bother look like that in a while. Sans hugged Papyrus tightly and cried.

" Sans..whats going on? Are you hurt? Did you have another night terror?" Sans nodded his head. Papyrus hugged his brother and rubbed his back. "Shh, Sans...Its alright...I'm right here. try to take deep breaths." Sans just sobbed. Papyrus hated seeing his brother like this. It really hurt him. His brother who is usually fun loving and happy reduced to a sobbing traumatizing state. when he had one. Lord knows what sans sees in those dreams. several minutes later the sobs began to stop and Sans breathing started to become normal again. " Are you okay Sans?" Sans let go of his brother and looked at him. he sniffled

" Yeah I am now, thanks I really needed that."

" Sans. do you want to talk about it?"

" No, I just want to be here with you. Can I stay in your room for the rest of the night?"

"Sure Sans." Sans crawled into bed with Papyrus and laid down next to him.

" Thanks bro." Papyrus looked at his brother who settled in and was fast asleep in a few seconds. he looked at peace. Papyrus sighed and wonder what in the whole underground caused this one. It hadn't happened in a while. What ever night terror Sans had must have been beyond disturbing to make Sans like that.

" I wish you would tell me whats bothering you. its not good to keep it all inside." Papyrus threw his arm over his brother. and pulled him close. " No matter what, I'm here for you" he said closing his eyes and fell back to sleep.


	6. This Will Be Easy

* Sorry for not posting Chapter six last Wednesday I hit a small writers block with this chapter. It was kind of hard to write this chapter because of what you read towards the end on top where the last chapter left off at. So with out further ado here's chapter six.

Several Hours later Sans opened his eyes It took him a few moments to realize he was in Papyrus room. He sat up looked to his left and saw Papyrus was didn't even want to know what time it was. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the throne room. When he got there he saw Papyrus kneeling down in front of a Froggit. Sans approached his brother

" Morning Pap."

"Good morning Sans, this Froggit was about to tell me on what were you about to say?"

" Your Majesty, a human came through The Ruins yesterday. This time he attacked the monsters he came across." Sans felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I knew it." He whispered to himself under his breath.

" There's not many of us left in The Ruins.I was wondering if we could seek refuge here in the city?"

" Oh..Well of course you can! Anything that would make my subjects more comfortable is fine by me." He said putting on a fake smile. " Go tell the others they are welcome I will have my guards help set everything up for you."

" Thank you, king Papyrus." He bowed and hopped off. once the Froggit was out of the throne room and out of ear shot Papyrus sighed.

" Are you okay?"

" Sans. If the human passed through The are they now?"

"I really don't know Papyrus. This was my first time hearing about it. I guess, if they got far enough Dogamy and Dogaressa would have seen them. If something did happen to anyone by Snowdin. We would hear about it I'm sure. I guess the human didn't get very far...Papyrus?" He looked at him saw Papyrus was frowning.

" Well I guess its to be expected...unfortunately." Sans went to approach his brother but stopped. Papyrus looked up. " Why must any human who fall down here end up being killed. I can't imagine the pain what there families must feel. knowing there child is never to come back." Papyrus said starting to tear up. Sans froze he never gave a second thought to the pain the families would feel." Sans took a deep breath.

"Papyrus listen...I know it hurts when these things happen. believe me it hurts me too. But, you have too look at it from a different perspective."

" What do you mean?"

" Papyrus, Not all humans are like the one we became friends with. The child who fell down yesterday did some very awful things. The human killed innocent monsters. Even if the human was scared and hurt what they did is inexcusable. Even if it was a just resolve they had. They still went about it in the wrong way. There is always another way to do things. But, the human chose to do it the violent way and in the end karma came back to him understand?"

" Yeah...how do you always know what to say?" Papyrus smiled.

" I don't know, guess you can say I feel it in my bones." he chuckled.

" I'm being serious Sans. You really do make things so much easier for me."

" Your my brother. I will do what ever I can to make life easier." Sans smiled _" beside you give my life purpose."_ he mentally said to himself. " Well if you excuse me I need to get back to the lab. Alphys is probably wondering where i am."

" You're right Sans. Besides This is the first time In along time I have seen you take a job seriously."

"I'm actually right for once? that's surprising."

" You can be, but I the great King Papyrus is still more correct than you."

" sure Pap, I can't argue with the king now can't I?"

" Nope you're not allowed to. " Sans laughed and sincerely smiled at his brother. He hadn't felt happy these past few days. Papyrus made him feel more alive besides it showed him he still could feel something other than determination.

Weeks past and not human showed up. everything was returning to a sense of normalcy for everyone except for Sans. He became more reclusive. he rarely talked to anyone besides Papyrus. He did make several trips to Grillby's over the past few weeks to see every one. When he would visit Grillby noticed something was different about Sans. When he would try to question him. Sans never gave him a detailed response besides the usual " I'm fine don't " Grillby knew Sans to well that he was hiding something but out of respect for Sans he never questioned further. Sans would try to talk to Alphys when he saw her. In response she just gave him a sad smile. Sans spent most of his time down in the True Lab. He and Amalgamates became very close. He ended up taking care of them most of the time now. " I hope another human falls soon. the sooner they fall the sooner this whole thing would be over." He said resting his head on Endogengy. the Amalgamate perked its head up and nudged Sans. Sans smiled and petted the creature. " You guys are the only ones I can truly talk to. You can't judge me." the creature whimpered in agreement. he was about close his eyes when he heard something come up behind him.

" howdy! its been a while hasn't it Smiley Trash bag." Endogengy sensed Flowey and growled at the flower. Flowey flinched for a second, before glaring at the creature " Tell thing to back off. its freaking me out." Sans got up and stretched.

"Well, Endogengy here's my friend. and quite frankly he doesn't like little weeds with a pissy attitude." Flowey looked at the older skeleton brother. "Careful Flowey, I don't' know what they will do if you make them mad. They haven't eaten since this morning." Flowey growled at the skeletons remark.

" Lets cut this short. I wanna watch the fun unfold. your in luck, two humans fell down this time. Two sisters from the looks of it. better hurry Sans no one is left in The Ruins bedsides me. It should be a little quicker for them to get through." He sadistically smiled before bouncing back underground. Sans sighed and looked at Endogengy as it nudged him.

" It will be fine. Alphys should be down here soon to check on you. I have to go." He said petting it." Round three start." he said to himself as he set up his shortcut and walked through it.

The portal opened up right out front of the Ruins. Sans looked up at the sky and noticed it seem like it was getting darker than the last time. Sans hid behind the trees watching the door closely. he was about to dose off when he heard the creaking of the ruins. He Looked over and saw the two girls. one seemed to be about 6 the other looked to be about 11.

" Wow Amy! Look at all this snow! I had no idea it could snow down underground. come one lets play!" The younger child yelled excitedly.

" Lilly be careful! I don't know what monsters live around here."

" But the flower was so nice. I don't think there are any bad monsters." The elder sister sighed and walked cautiously behind the younger child.

As the children moved Sans moved silently behind them. Sans stepped on a stick, and the sound cracked the silence in the air. the girls turned around to see him standing a few feet in front of them. The elder raised her stick ready to fight.

" You kids shouldn't have come here...the Underground isn't a play place."

"Who are you?" the elder sister said. protectively holding her sister behind her. Sans almost Faltered Seeing the older sister shield her younger one. It reminded him of the times when Papyrus was bullied and Sans would always quickly come to his brothers aid and fight them off for him. Sans sighed bringing himself back to reality.

" My name doesn't concern you. You see Amy. like you I also have someone to protect.I have someone who has a wish that I will answer to. I'm sorry that I have to do this but you two are two of the keys i need to make it happen." Sans said his eye glowing he raised his hand now enveloped in a blue aura. Amy looked down and saw her soul was blue. she turned to her was standing there petrified.

" Run!" she yelled.

"Die!" Sans said in response and threw The elder sister against the tress. he turned to Lily. The young girl backed up slowly and quietly pleaded.

"Please mister, you don't have to do this. There is no such thing as a bad monster. I can see there's something in you that's good." Sans tried his hardest not to falter his eyes were starting to well up and his breathing became irregular.

" Will this make the monster your protecting happy?"

"You don't understand...you can't understand...just shut up !" he yelled with out realizing it he summoned one of his Gaster Blasters and fired it towards the child. the young girl shielded her self but the attack never hit her. instead Amy jumped in front of it and took the hit. her body hit the snow and laid motionless. the young girl screamed shaking her sister trying to wake her up. Blood was starting to stain her hands. Sans looked down at the sisters and in split second before his magic could falter and stop. he summoned a square of bones right underneath the young sister and the young girl eyes grew wide for a second before closing and falling on top of her sisters body. Sans fell to the ground completely exhausted that took the most out of him. he looked up and saw both of the souls floating one blue and one green. He gently enveloped them in his magic and brought them closer. he gently cupped his hands around them. " I'm sorry.." he said before sending them to the true lab. Sans sat there in the cold as the snow started to fall. he picked up the bodies of the girls with his magic and carried them into the woods and as he did with the rest and buried them together in the same grave. Sans let the tears fall as he laid on top of the grave and broke down. " This is suppose to be easier...Why is this getting harder?"

" What a tragic story. A young defenseless child pleading with the big bad scary monster to spare them. but her words couldn't reach him deep enough and in a twist the elder sister uses herself as a shield to protect her sister. then as the child grieves the monster cold bloodily kills the innocent child."

" Back away Flowey. I don't need you here." he hissed. Flowey completely ignored Sans comment.

" I have to give credit you really do know how to put on a show. No wonder you make a good comedian. Even if you puns are lame." Sans just sat there in silence. " Come on Sansy, you should be smiling your almost done. You just need three more." Sans got up and turned to the flower.

" How do you do it?"

" What?" Flowey questioned.

" How are you able to act like nothing has happened? How is it so easy for you not to feel anything?"

"Well, unlike you I have no soul. happiness, sadness,empathy,apathy,regret,guilt, hesitation. I don't feel them because I can't feel me show you something. Start a fight with me. Don't worry I'm not gonna actually fight you. you can kill me easily if I did." Sans initiated a fight and before him was his soul in a box with his stats. Sans eyes grew wide and began to feel sick. when he looked at his LV it was sitting at 10. Flowey went back underground and soon after Sans felt vines crawling around his body. He put his hands up to his neck to catch the vine that was about to wrap around it. He couldn't move his body was paralyzed with fear.

" Do you want to know how to make it easier?" Sans couldn't respond. He had no words. " You see Sans...the reason your having trouble is because your resisting..Surrender your soul to Chara...The more you give the easier it becomes to distant yourself...the more you distant yourself the easier it becomes...to KILL." He glanced over and saw Flowey was next to his shoulder looking at him sadistically smiling. "Chara just wants to help Sans... but all you're doing is fighting against them...they trying desperately to reach you...but you keep resisting. your DETERMINATION is whats keeping you safe from them. I never thought it was possible for someones DETERMINATION be stronger than theirs because you want to come out of this still being able to feel you really want this be easy. That's what you have to do. Trust me trash bag. Chara will always be there...and when you do surrender. well this will be easy." Sans ended the fight as Flowey's vines unwrapped from around his body. Sans fell to the ground and took a deep breath. Flowey was about to leave when he heard Sans speak.

" You're wrong Flowey...I will never give in to Chara, I will find another way to make this easier." Flowey looked back at Sans and glared.

" Believe what ever you is no other way. You will give in eventually Sans every one does." Sans stared at the Flower as it left. He looked up at as the snow began to fall harder. The snow was colder than usual. " There is always another way like Papyrus says...Even when it comes to murder."


	7. When The Seams of Falsehood Come Undone

Hi everyone. I'm sorry, I haven't updated this in very long time. I was trying to finish the last 4 chapters before uploaded them. That didn't go as planned. for that I'm sorry. my deadline for myself is to finish this story by the end of February. there are only 3 chapters left after this one! Thank you all for the reviews and faves and follows. you are the ones who keep me going. and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. now With out further ado. here is the long a waited Ch 7.

Ch7: when the seams of falsehood come undone

Several weeks had passed since the two sisters came to the Underground. Sans was different. there was something slightly off about him when others would talk to him. he seemed colder. Papyrus started to notice San's strange vibe he was giving off. He tried to question him casually but Sans seemed uninterested in answering him and brushed off his questions. Papyrus multiple times had thought about ordering him to tell him what is wrong with him. but he respected Sans's Privacy and would never force his brother to do anything. In those weeks two more Humans fell. and right on que Sans would be there. As the 5th one fell. "Sorry" Was the only word spoken before the blood shaded its vermillion glaze over the snow. Sans felt his soul grow stronger he could feel Chara's presence slightly always in the back of his mind.

Then the sixth fell and right on que Sans was there as soon as the door opened, the kid couldn't say a single thing before Gaster Blasters fired, incinerating the child and leaving only a blackened corpse with a soul beautiful glowing over the body. He enveloped the soul and sent it away. He sighed feeling the shadow of Chara start to try and ensnare his soul even more. But he refused to give way. He hated to admit it but Flowy was right in some ways. He buried the body in the small grave yard he made for all the fallen humans. He looked down at the mounds snow he sighed. "Six down one more to go. then I can be free of this nightmare. I'm sorry this had to happen to you all. But, thanks to you kids...you made many happy though you won't know it." He put his hand to his forehead and sighed. " Geez Sans that's pitiful excuse for rationalizing murder." Mentally saying to himself. He set up a short cut to warp to the True Lab.

Two weeks passed since the sixth human fell. Papyrus sat in the throne room and sighed he really needed to talk to Sans. he barley saw Sans as it was which was odd since Sans would always come and see him. he needed answers. He got up and walked to the lab to talk to Alphys. She would shed some light on Sans issues. As he left the throne room and made his way to the elevator that led to the core. He turned the corner and saw Sans talking with a flower. It didn't take long to realize who the flower ways

" Sans? What in the whole underground are you doing talking to Flowey?" he said to himself. He knew his brother hated the little flower deep to the inner depths of his soul. He noticed Sans eye was blank. which only happened if he was serious about something. Papyrus started to feel nauseas he didn't like the feeling he had where this might go. He overheard him mention something about the exit of the ruins. Before Flowey popped back underground. He saw Sans set up a short cut and walk through it. He decides to follow him. Papyrus ran back to the river man, demanding he go to Snowdin. The Riverman nodded and Papyrus hopped on the boat, Papyrus sat silently as thousands of scenarios ran through his head. As soon as they landed Papyrus jumped off and made a run for the Ruins. As he got closer he felt slightly sick the feeling of dread inside was growing fast. He stopped running when he got passed the bridge. He hid himself behind the trees. and walked towards the ruins. when he could see the door, he stopped and poked his head out from behind a tree and Saw sans standing there with his hood up. "Sans? what are you doing?" He whispered. when he heard, something come up behind him. " Why howdy king Papyrus. long time no see." He looked down next to him and saw Flowey standing there.

" Flowey? what are you doing here."

"Golly I should be asking you the same question your majesty. If you want to know I'm here to watch the fun unfold."

" Fun? what do you mean by fun Flowey?" Flowey laughed.

" Well if you want to see what I mean. You should stick around and watch. It's almost show time!"

" Show time?" Then they heard the door open. He turned to look and saw a human child. " Another human?" He looked over at Sans who stood there facing the child. Muttering something but he didn't hear what he was saying the child looked terrified though. Then he saw Sans hold out his hand and saw it glowing blue. Papyrus was about to step forward but Before he could or say anything Flowey wrapped his vines around his mouth and body holding him in place. Flowey let out an icy laugh and coldly spoke.

" You're not going anywhere. you my king get to see what he has been working on the past few months." Papyrus's eyes grew wide as he saw Sans turn the child's soul blue. Before the kid could say anything. He threw the child up against the door to the ruins hard, Papyrus could hear something crack in the child's body Papyrus screamed but it was muffled by Flowey's vines. the child was wacked against the door blood painting the ruins red. Papyrus was speechless as he watched the child get slammed around like a worthless piece of trash. San's threw it against the ruins one last time and let its body drop into the frozen blood spattered ground. Papyrus was crying he couldn't believe his eyes. He watched silently as Sans enveloped the soul and sent it away and watched as sans picked the body with his magic and carried it into the woods. Flowey let Papyrus go and papyrus fell to the ground.

" I..." Papyrus couldn't think of any words to describe what he just saw.

" Wow, I have to give props to Sansy on that one. That was brutal"

" Did you have anything to do with that?" he yelled glaring at the flower.

" Golly, do you really think that low of your best friend Flowey? I wouldn't try to manipulate that smiley trash bag. Hell, I couldn't do it even if I tried. what you just saw. that was of his own accord. besides he's the reason why all the humans disappeared. oops." he slyly smiled.

" What? what did you say?"

" I guess the cats out of the bag now. You see papyrus, your dear brother has spent the past several months killing humans for you. So, you your majesty wouldn't have to taint your innocent soul with the guilt of killing defenseless children. That was the final one. Do you want to hear a fun fact? why do you think you never heard about the other?" Papyrus was confused and started blankly at Flowey. " You don't know? Well because surprise the smiley trash bag would kill them as soon as they opened that door. I'm honestly surprised he was actually able to kill all of them and still feel something." Papyrus was silent.

" Awe Papyrus, what's wrong? Are you sad because your brother is a soulless murderer? I bet it hurts, doesn't it? In my opinion I would charge him with high treason. But, if you think about it in a twisted way it was quite noble he did all of that for you. In all honesty, you should be smiling, you all can cross the barrier now."

" I don't believe you. I know my brother. I strongly believe he did not kill the other humans. I believe he had a valid reason to kill that human. stop spitting lies Flowey, I trust my brother with my all. He wouldn't Sans would nev-"

" But Papyrus it's obvious that he doesn't trust you though. Think about it if he did he would have talked to you about what he was planning instead of going behind your back. he would have told you he killed those humans if he trusted you. He never came to you once because he knew you would stop him. He chose to kill without even giving a second thought about those children, or your feelings. He snuck around you because your naive, he knew you would believe everything he said. He knew you would never question him. He betrayed you, he used you. Golly he even has lots of LOVE for you."

" SHUT UP! You depraved flower! sans would never do such a thing! I know he wouldn't...he couldn't..." Papyrus stopped and started to think that Flowey could be right.

" If you don't believe my words, you can see for yourself. Alphys security camera caught all of it. Watch them, its high-quality entertainment " Flowey popped back underground and left Papyrus keeling in the snow he couldn't believe what Flowey had said. But, he had dreadful feeling he was right somehow. Papyrus sighed not knowing really what to say. His mind was racing left and right thinking about what would happen. if the off-chance Sans did in fact kill all those humans. He took his time going back to the River.

" Please Sans...don't let Flowey's words be true." he said to himself. crying as he walked the snow-covered road.


	8. Only The Truth Can Bring

Back in the true Lab Sans was sitting on the floor of the machine laughing. He was so ecstatic that it was finally over. That he did it. " Sorry Chara. you couldn't win this one." He set up the machine to deposit the souls in the extra empty containers they had. as each of them were deposited in to the glass containers. He smiled seeing the vibrant souls glow in the darken room. As he stared his eyes were tearing up " thanks kids...you really did help us out. I mean it...I'm sorry it had to end like this...I can never atone for the sins I committed robbing you of your aspirations you had when you grew up... it's funny...what I did to you...is exactly why the humans feared us in the first place and imprisoned us here. I guess I'm the embodiment of evil monsters...I feel like it...at least I can still feel..." he wiped his tears and went upstairs to get something to eat and unwind. He took the elevator upstairs and as he exited it he looked around and noticed it was dark besides the glow of the giant TV Screen.

" Alphys? Anyone here?" he turned on the light and his eyes grew wide. he saw papyrus sitting in front of it his eye glowing orange and crying.

"Papyrus?" he cautiously walked over to him and when he looked up at the screen to see what he was watching he sharply inhaled. " no, no, no, no, no, no" he saw all the clips of him killing the children.

" Sans...please tell me this is some trick...please tell me this isn't true..."

" Pap, hey bro listen I uh."

" WHY DID YOU LIE!" Papyrus yelled turning around and striking Sans in the face.

" Papyrus the hell?" he said putting his hand up to his cheek. Sans backed up as Papyrus rose off the ground. he had never seen papyrus with a face filled with hatred and disgust. * just. like my dream* he thought to himself.

" WHY?!" he screamed at Sans. summoning a barrage of bones and sending them flying at Sans. Sans masterfully dodged every one.

" Papyrus stop this and let's talk!"

" WHY DID YOU SNEAK AROUND?! WHY DON"T YOU TRUST ME SANS? YOU KILLED CHILDREN... WHEN THEY DID NOTHING TO US! I HEARD THEIR PLEASE. BUT YOU NEVER ACKNOWLEDGED THEM!" He screamed and sent more waves of bones but sans dodged them all.

" Please Papyrus stop I'm not going to fight you! I want to talk!"

"WE'VE PAST THAT POINT SANS! FIGHT ME! YOU WERE ABLE TO ATTACK THOSE CHILDREN EASILY IT SHOULD BE EASY FOR YOU NOW TO DO THE SAME WITH ME!"

" NO I'M NOT GOING TO HARM MY OWN BROTHER!"

" YOU ALREADY DID BY STABBING ME IN THE BACK!" Papyrus sent a line of blue bones that were an inch away from the sides of sans along with bones above him making it impossible to move to the side or jump. Sans breath quickened as he tried to think of a way not to get hit, it would take him to long to teleport he saw bones flying down the center right in Sans direction. He really did feel defenseless. he brought his arms to attempt to his chest to protect his soul. But, the attack hit him and broke the pitiful defense he put up and it sent him flying against the wall. he hit his hard and collapsed to the ground. he saw more coming and he knew he had to jump through the blue bones or papyrus would kill him. As more line came flying towards him he jumped through them and winced as it hit him. He looked at his HP and it was sitting five. He felt like he was going to die. his entire being ached. Papyrus had much gotten stronger since the last time they had fought. He felt something deep inside start to take hold " Let me handle this for you...comedian."

" No, Chara you're not taking me!"

" Who said you had a choice?"

Sans felt his soul be separated from his body and in its place a human in green sweater switched places with him. the next thing he knew he saw his body raising their hand to attack. As sans tried to fight for control of his soul. He saw himself send his own line of bones at Papyrus but he dodged out of the way as well. He sent a line back but Sans body dodged it perfectly. papyrus eyes widened at what he saw, Sans was in front of him but it wasn't him at the same time. His one eye glowed with an intense blue flame while the other one glowed with a shade of crimson, a maniacal smiled plastered across his face. Papyrus thinking this was a new trick Sans learned he kept sending attacks at Sans and he dodged them lie it was nothing more than child's play and in kind Sans sent them flying back at Papyrus. Sans tried to send other messages to make his body stop attacking but it did nothing. he heard Chara's voice talk to his soul

" Stop trying. I'm not going to have you suppress me anymore!"

" I gave up trying to suppress you soon as you took over."

" what? then why are you still trying to resist me?

"I just don't like things like you. touching my stuff. without my permission. quite frankly its rude."

" like I said. do you really have a choice?"

" I do actually. I chose to stall you." Chara looked at him confused. when suddenly Chara felt, something hit Sans body hard breaking its concentration. taking the opportunity of weakness Sans soul pushed Chara out of his body. He hit the back wall hard. He looked at his HP and saw it was at sitting at one. Papyrus stopped attacking, fell to his knees sobbed.

" I just don't understand. I can't understand why you did that...Sans you know there is always another way...you know you never have to kill anyone. why did you choose to do so?!" Sans looked over at papyrus and weakly crawled over to his brother and hugged him. As he started to cry.

" I'm sorry... I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long... I just wanted to protect you... I love you Papyrus! I'm sorry I betrayed you... you were so hurt that you were expected to finish what Asgore had started...I just couldn't let you...you're to happy and positive to be weighed down with the task of taking a life...especially children. I Killed so you could smile. that's the reason. I took the burden for you. I rather sacrifice my happiness, so you can be happy. You make my life worth something...you make this pain worthwhile." Papyrus held Sans close.

" Sans, do you trust me?"

" what?" he questioned.

" Do you trust me?"

" yeah I do. I-"

" Then why didn't you talk to me? if you felt this way. why couldn't you talk to me. I'm always there for you. You know that. If you came to me. we could have figured out something together. we always can face anything together, you never must do any alone Sans. I rather would have you not do things like this on your own."

" I don't even know the reason why anymore. I guess I knew if I told you would have stopped me. and you were so torn about choosing a human over all monsters. I saw that doing it for you was the only way. like I said if you're smiling, I'm smiling, if your happy I can be happy. Even if it meant I had to kill. I can never make up or apologize enough to you what I did. I don't know really what happens next."

" Sans... I don't think I can forgive you for the actions you have done these past months. But what I do know is that we cross the barrier together. You, Me and all the monsters. That's what happens next. After that I don't know. But we are doing it together."

" Yeah. You're right as always."

"You're damn right I am. Also How are we going to explain this to Alphys." The two looked around and saw the lab in shambles.

" we'll figure it out together." Sans smiled and the two brothers laughed.


End file.
